Gagrella indochinensis
Gagrella indochinensis Roewer, 1927 belongs to the genus Gagrella (F-L) (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''G.i.'' Roewer, 1927c:208Roewer, C.F. (1927c) Ostasiatische Opiliones, von Herrn Prof. F. Silvestri im Jahre 1925 erbeutet. Bollettino del Laboratorio di Zoologia Generale e Agraria della Facoltà Agraria in Portici, Portici, 20, 192–210. Specimens *''G.i.'' male + female (3 specimens) (holotype(m) + paratypes): Labor porticiRoewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236. *''G.i.'' male(2) + female(1) (partypes) Roewer collection, now housed in the Senckenberg Natur-Museum und Forschungsinstitut, Frankfurt, Germany; #RII/813/89 Description (from Suzuki, 1984Suzuki, S. (1984) Two opilionids from Cambodia (Arachnida: Opiliones: Gagrellidae). Acta Arachnologica, 32(2), 43–47.) *''Body'' Entire surface of dorsum uniformly and thickly granular. Abdominal scutum with an erect, sharp-pointed median spine on first and second areas, both spines of similar size and smooth entirely. Eye tubercle slants a little posteriorly, canaliculate above, two to four teeth on the carinae, and three to five teeth below each eye. Surface of coxae I-IV granular at proximal portion, genital plate and free sternites almost smooth. A row of small humps anteriorly on all coxae and posteriorly on I and IV. *''Chelicerae'' First segment with a number of teeth above, supracheliceral lamellae toothed as in Fig. 1B. *''Palpi'' All segments slender and long, patella with a short but distinct apical process; lateral view as shown in Fig. 1G; femur medially with a proximal row of teeth, tarsus without a ventral row of teeth. *''Legs'' Slim and long; noduli formula 0:1:0:0. Trochanters laterally, femora and patellae entirely with fine teeth. *''Penis'' Shaft long, flattened dorsoventrally, with sides parallel. Alate part well-developed. Glans with two sensory setae near tip, a short one and a long one. *''Coloration'' Dorsum including scutal spine and eye tubercle rusty to dark brown in ground color. Carapace with two whitish yellow lateral patches and some small darker flecks on each side. Scutum with two large whitish yellow flecks; between both the flecks is a dark brown median band, which is narrow on the first and second areas (although wider at anterior border), considerably wider on the third to fifth areas. These marking patterns as shown in Fig. lA. All coxae and genital plate dark brown, free sternites rusty yellow with a darker median patch. Usually venter clothed with grayish secretions. Chelicerae and palpi rusty to dark brown; tibiae and tarsi of palpi slightly lighter. Trochanters of legs dark brown, with two silvery white patches above, remaining leg-segments rusty to dark brown. *''Measurements (mm)'' **Total body length 3.1. **Length of femora 8.1: 12.9: 7.1: 10.6. **Total length of legs 32.1: 64.1: 29.1: 41.9. **Penis 2.43 long. *''Female'' Similar to male in appearance but body larger. Apical process of palpal patella much longer than in the male. The coloration generally lighter than in the male. Seminal receptacle as shown in Fig. 1L. *''Measurements (mm)'' **Total body length 4.1. **Length of femora 7.1: 11.9: 6.4: 9.5. **Total length of legs 29.6: 60.2: 26.7: 39.2 Notes *Location: Vietnam & Cambodia Literature *Roewer, 1927c:208 *Roewer, 1954b:223 *Suzuki, 1984:43 References Category:Species Category: Indo-Malaya Category:Asia Category:Fauna of Vietnam Category:Fauna of Cambodia